Le meilleur des pères
by choup37
Summary: Post 1.11. Malcom cherche désespéramment à reconquérir son fils, mais l'hostilité glacée de Tommy ne rend pas la tâche aisée.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon ben j'suis tombée dans _Arrow.._ Thank you Mr Barrowman, qui êtes la principale raison de ma lancée initiale! **

**Malcom est définitivement une enflure mais sa relation avec Tommy est bouleversante. Ces deux-là ont définitivement besoin d'une thérapie familiale, individuelle, et par duo. Je les aime.**

* * *

 **Le meilleur des pères**

* * *

Il avait merdé. Encore. Le constat était amer, dur, froid. À chaque fois que cela concernait son fils, Malcom semblait échouer royalement. Lui qui dirigeait d'une main de fer son entreprise et dont le simple nom faisait trembler des empires était incapable de s'y prendre correctement avec le fruit de sa chair.

Il avait agi avec brutalité et froideur, le chassant littéralement de son foyer comme un nuisible. Cela avait semblé la meilleure solution à ce moment-là, la seule manière de forcer son incapable de fils à se prendre en charge: il n'avait réalisé son erreur que lorsque Tommy l'avait pris au mot, disparaissant soudainement de sa vie sans laisser la moindre trace. Malcom avait tenté de se rattraper en prenant l'initiative de le contacter, lui demander de partager un repas et de le laisser rencontrer celle qui faisait battre son cœur. La soirée avait été un succès, et elle le serait restée si Malcom n'avait pas commis l'erreur de demander à son fils de signer la fermeture de la clinique de sa mère. À partir de là, tout était parti en vrille.

Il avait été tellement stupide et présomptueux. Bien sûr que Tommy ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait aucune des clés pour cela : Malcom lui avait présenté sa demande en le traitant comme un de ses employés, la lui imposant avec froideur et condescendance. Ce qui était acceptable dans un repas d'affaires l'était nettement moins devant son enfant.

Bref. Deux échecs cuisants. Il avait voulu et pensé bien agir à chaque fois, mais la seule chose qu'il avait réussie avait été d'éloigner davantage son fils. Chaque jour passé semblait détruire un peu plus leur relation, si tant est qu'ils en avaient toujours une.

Il aurait voulu blâmer Tommy. Tout mettre sur le compte de son caractère borné, têtu, orgueilleux. Sur le compte de sa paresse et son irresponsabilité. Cela aurait été si facile. Mais Malcom Merlyn était un homme réputé pour sa clairvoyance implacable, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour nier sa part de responsabilité. Il était celui qui avait laissé Tommy se baffrer à son compte pendant des années, essuyant ses merdes derrière lui sans lui imposer aucune limite. Il l'avait laissé vivre à sa guise, pour se retrouver confronté à un morveux de bientôt trente ans incapable de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts.

Cette dernière partie n'était pas entièrement vrai. Tommy s'était prouvé capable d'assumer des responsabilités si les circonstances l'exigeaient: ses espions lui avaient décrit son enthousiasme sur le chantier de construction de la boite de nuit d'Oliver, et la manière dont il gérait avec une aisance presque insolente le groupe d'ouvriers.

Une partie de Malcom était orgueilleusement fière de son fils : ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre enfant devenait directeur général d'une entreprise. Ce même orgueil lui affirmait qu'il aurait dû lui couper les vivres plus tôt. Après tout, sa méthode avait marché : Tommy était enfin devenu un adulte responsable et potentiellement digne de porter le nom de Merlyn.

Peut-être l'aurait-il été plus tôt si Malcom avait su l'éduquer correctement.

Il avait merdé sur toute la ligne le concernant. Encore et encore. Et maintenant il avait perdu toute chance de le revoir: Tommy n'avait laissé aucun doute à ce sujet au restaurant, son écœurement et sa rage claires comme l'eau de roche. Malcom aurait dû réagir, dire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais il s'était tu, se renfermant sur lui-même comme il l'avait fait depuis vingt ans. Il avait reçu en plein visage la hargne de Tommy sans un mot, son expression buttée et dure, confortant ainsi son fils dans ses sentiments.

 _Le but de ce diner n'était pas de connaître Laurel. C'était ça._

La douleur et la déception dans les yeux du jeune homme avaient été terribles. Tommy avait cru à son affirmation de réparer ses erreurs, il avait sincèrement espéré le voir agir comme le père que Malcom affirmait toujours être. C'était ce que avait pensé faire celui-ci, mais il avait oublié un détail : Tommy ne travaillait pas pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ses volontés. La seule chose qu'avait vu son fils était que son père avait voulu effacer une des dernières traces prouvant l'existence de sa mère.

Malcom n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Il n'aimait pas être contrarié. Tommy ne s'en était jamais soucié, s'opposant ouvertement à lui quand il estimait que son père agissait comme un con. C'était une qualité qu'il appréciait chez un collaborateur, beaucoup moins chez son fils, provoquant des clashs quotidiens entre eux. Malcom avait pensé obtenir ce qu'il désirait en jouant la carte de la famille: Tommy s'était senti manipulé, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Il aurait surement dû s'excuser. Mais Malcom Merlyn n'était pas homme à s'abaisser ainsi: il dominait et se servait à sa guise de ceux qui l'entouraient afin d'atteindre ses objectifs. Cela avait été toujours ainsi, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change. Tommy n'avait pas été de cet avis.

Parce que Tommy n'était pas un simple employé. Il était son fils et pensait mériter une autre attitude de la part de celui qui affirmait être son père. Le problème était que Malcom ne savait plus comment agir autrement avec lui : il était tellement habitué à contrôler son empire qu'il en avait oublié la nature de leur relation. Quand étaient-ils devenus de tels étrangers ?

* * *

Assis derrière son large bureau, Malcom Merlyn fixait sans les voir les dossiers lui faisant face. Il s'était montré incapable de demeurer concentré depuis son arrivée ce matin : son humeur massacrante avait convaincu ses employés de le laisser seul, tous trop effrayés pour leur survie s'ils osaient rentrer dans la pièce.

Tommy ne répondait pas à ses appels. Son téléphone tombait systématiquement sur la messagerie. Non pas que Malcom en soit surpris. Il avait tenté de contacter Laurel, sans plus de succès.

L'homme d'affaires inspira profondément, tournant et retournant encore et encore entre ses doigts la même photo qu'il regardait depuis le début de la journée. Le cliché était ancien, mais parfaitement conservé : un jeune Malcom faisait face à l'objectif, accompagné de sa femme et son fils. Rebecca était resplendissante, comme à son habitude. Son mari avait passé son bras autour de son épaule, serrant de l'autre coté contre lui un petit bonhomme d'à peine six ans. Les cheveux noirs de jais de Tommy étincelaient sous l'objectif, presque autant que son sourire. Un autre temps. Une autre vie.

Il faisait tout cela pour eux. Chacune de ses batailles leur était dédiée. Mais Tommy ne pouvait pas le comprendre: il ne savait rien de la guerre souterraine qui se jouait depuis des années à Starling City. Malcom ne pouvait rien lui dire. C'était trop dangereux, et s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Malcom ne tergiversait jamais, c'était sur la sécurité du jeune Merlyn. Il devait le protéger de tout danger, quelque qu'en soit le prix.

Son fils lui manquait tellement. Il avait été sincère quand il avait affirmé vouloir le revoir et réparer les pots cassés, allant jusqu'à demander à rencontrer sa petite-amie. Son attitude avait convoyé un autre message.

Un hurlement de rage lui échappa, et son poing alla s'écraser contre son bureau. Se levant brusquement, le PDG sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce, la foule s'écartant avec précipitation sur son passage alors qu'il remontait les larges couloirs de son royaume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et maintenant vient la première partie d'une très longue conversation qui, croisons les doigts, permettra de commencer à réparer les liens entre ces deux abrutis de Merlyn.. :p Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Les ouvriers n'oublieraient jamais la journée lors de laquelle le père de leur patron était venu lui rendre visite.

D'une part à cause des cris échangés, d'autre part à cause du type en lui-même.

Ils l'avaient tout de suite vu entrer. Personne ne pouvait manquer une telle arrivée. Les ouvriers s'étaient tout de suite écartés sur son passage, reculant ou détournant le regard. Le nouveau venu était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une simple veste de cuir, mais ses yeux indiquaient toute autre chose. C'était ceux d'un prédateur en chasse, un homme habitué à dominer et conquérir. Son dos était droit, son regard glacé alors qu'il analysait le chantier. L'aura de pouvoir froid qui émanait de lui convainquit le groupe de ne pas l'approcher. Il ne serait pas bon être celui à lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

Les yeux de l'homme remontèrent l'immense hall, et vinrent se poser sur Tommy. Celui-ci était penché par dessus une table, et parlait avec animation avec le chef des travaux. Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de l'inconnu, et pendant un court instant, les ouvriers crurent apercevoir quelque chose ressemblant à de l'affection dans ses yeux.

D'un pas vif, l'homme remonta le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers le duo.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Malcom pour trouver le chantier où travaillait Tommy: il connaissait le chemin par cœur, après tout. Il y avait eu une époque où il se rendait régulièrement à l'usine de Robert pour discuter de leurs affaires communes.

Revenir aux Glades avait été une épreuve: son poil s'hérissait alors qu'il remontait les rues désolées, spectacles d'une pauvreté à vous en brûler les yeux. Malcom serra les dents: bientôt, ces images ne seraient qu'un lointain souvenir. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur sa relation avec son fils.

Ce dernier était penché sur une petite table couverte de plans, son dos face à lui. Il discutait avec animation avec le responsable du chantier, pointant quelque chose sur le papier devant lui avant de secouer la tête avec vigueur. Se redressant, Tommy pointa du doigt le type, son expression clairement irritée. Malcom contint un sourire en voyant le responsable bafouiller avant d'hocher la tête et presque littéralement s'enfuir. Bon sang ne saurait mentir.

 _On se demande où tu as appris un tel regard,_ commenta-t-il en se rapprochant, les mains dans les poches.

Tommy manqua la crise cardiaque en entendant la voix de son père. Se retournant, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce dernier se tenir devant lui, habillé comme un habitant des Glades.

 _-Je rêve,_ siffla-t-il. _Comment tu peux oser ?_

 _-Tommy.._

 _-Dégage !_

Il avait crié, incapable de se contenir. Les ouvriers sursautèrent, avant de détourner prudemment la tête. Crise familiale en cours. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui était le nouveau venu: la ressemblance physique parlait d'elle-même.

 _-Ne me fais pas un scandale,_ lâcha froidement Malcom, agacé.

 _-C'est la meilleure! Tu viens me persécuter jusqu'à mon boulot et je dois rester calme ? Tu te prends vraiment pour Dieu ! Fous le camp !_

Autant pour l'espoir d'une discussion calme. Clairement hors de lui, Tommy lui tourna le dos pour saisir ses plans et s'éloigner; son père tendit la main pour le retenir par le bras, mais le jeune homme le repoussa immédiatement avec rudesse. Si c'était possible, sa rage sembla augmenter d'un autre cran. Le visage contracté sous l'effet de la fureur, le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres, son visage presque collé au sien.

 _-Tu terrorises les employés. Disparais._

Il se détourna ensuite, lui démontrant sans aucune ambiguïté son refus complet de lui adresser la parole. Malcom se mordilla la lèvre: il s'était attendu à de la colère, mais pas ce niveau. Il était clair qu'il avait sous-estimé les conséquences que leur échange au restaurant avaient eu sur Tommy. Être rejeté si brutalement faisait mal. Très mal. On aurait pu penser que Malcom était blasé par leurs combats quotidiens : même s'il l'était, son fils demeurait sa faiblesse, et le seul encore capable de le blesser.

 _-Je pense qu'on a besoin d'une longue conversation,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-On s'est déjà tout dit._

La voix était glacée. Jamais Tommy ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

 _-Tommy_..

 _-Dégage_. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, avant d'ajouter en lui tournant toujours le dos: _Ne m'oblige pas à te faire chasser._

Malcom plissa les lèvres. Il aimerait bien le voir tenter. À peine eut-il eu cette pensée qu'il se fustigea: c'était exactement ce genre d'attitude de sa part qui avait créé le fossé béant qui existait entre eux aujourd'hui. S'il voulait récupérer son fils, il allait devoir opérer différemment; cela commençait par reconnaître son erreur.

 _-Je suis désolé._

Tommy eut à peine le temps de se rattraper à la table avant de tomber: est-ce que son père venait de s'excuser? Lui? Malcom Merlyn? C'était la fin du monde? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Son père ne s'excusait pas. Jamais. Pour rien. Il n'avait jamais tort. Surtout le concernant. Tommy était toujours le coupable.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme pivota sur ses pieds pour lui faire face : sa surprise augmenta encore plus devant l'expression fatiguée de Malcom. Le masque ordinairement stoïque semblait être en train de se fissurer.

 _-Je n'aurai pas dû utiliser Laurel pour te faire signer ce papier. C'était bas, c'était lâche, et c'était indigne. Je le réalise maintenant. Tu es furieux, tu me hais et tu as raison. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je pensais bien faire. Je ne savais pas comment amener autrement ce sujet. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas te parler, Tommy, plus depuis des années. Laisse-moi une chance, une seule._

 _-Tes belles paroles et excuses pourraient marcher avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de tes plans et tes manipulations constantes.. Pas avec moi,_ murmura Tommy en croisant les bras. _Tu as eu ta chance._

 _-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me l'accordes si facilement.. Pas après t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait_. Tommy fut surpris de voir un fin sourire apparaître sur le visage de son paternel. _Bien que je sois fier que tu me tiennes tête. Plus personne n'ose le faire depuis des années._

 _-Tout le monde n'a pas la malchance de t'avoir comme père,_ siffla son fils.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Malcom se détourna, à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation qui ne terminerait pas en insultes.

 _-C'est un chantier de grande ampleur.. Long et épuisant.. Tu le gères seul ? Je me serai attendu à voir Oliver._

Tommy haussa les épaules, peu désireux de parler. Son père était clairement mal à l'aise et c'était déjà une victoire en soi. Il ne comptait pas rendre la partie plus facile. Il était temps que l'enflure assume ses coups de pute.

 _Si c'est un tel monstre, pourquoi tu ne le chasses pas?_ demanda une petite voix insidieuse.

Il le voulait il voulait chasser son père. Le mettre dehors. Le faire fuir pour de bon. Se débarrasser enfin de son ombre pesante et ses jugements tordus. C'était ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de son cœur.. n'est-ce pas? Ce serait absurde de penser qu'il existait toujours en lui une partie qui cherchait désespéramment un quelconque signe de sa part indiquant qu'il était sincère. Que ses mots étaient réels, et non pas des discours vides destinés à le ramener sous la houlette.

Le petit garçon de huit ans en lui ne criait absolument pas de douleur. C'était ridicule.

 _-Quand tu avais six ans, tu voulais construire des bateaux volants.. On en riait constamment. Mais tu insistais et affirmais que tu connaissais la formule magique, parce que tu étais un Merlyn. Parfois, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourner à cette époque. Celle où tu me regardais comme un dieu et non pas un traitre._

Malcom secoua la tête: à quoi bon ressasser des souvenirs? C'était peine perdue: ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Tommy lui accordait une seconde chance. Se résignant, il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lourd.

 _-Papa_..

Il l'avait appelé sans réfléchir. Cela avait été un pur réflexe. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? se fustigea-t-il alors que son père se retournait en haussant un sourcil, de cette manière qu'il faisait lorsqu'il posait une question silencieuse. Tommy le fixait sans un mot, du regard perdu d'un petit garçon cherchant la voie à suivre. L'image se superposa à celle d'un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes courant dans un large jardin, armé de son épée en bois.

 _-Je travaille.. mais si tu peux venir à 18h ?_

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Malcom, adoucissant ses traits d'ordinaire si durs.

 _-Bien sûr,_ murmura ce dernier sans oser croire à sa chance.

Ce n'était pas son habitude de laisser les autres choisir pour lui, mais renouer les liens avec son fils valait bien ce sacrifice. C'est d'un pas plus léger qu'il quitta l'entrepôt, sous le regard de Tommy.

Damnit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il savait pourtant comment fonctionnait son père. Il n'existait que peu de doutes que celui-ci allait encore lui faire un coup bas. Pourquoi se faisait-il toujours avoir ?

 _-Tout va bien, monsieur ?_

Tommy secoua la tête et soupira.

 _-Je ne sais pas encore. Je te dirai cela demain._


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite et fin! J'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre Malcom et Tommy correctement, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, sur _Arrow_ tout court en fait et j'ai un peur d'avoir fait trop fleuri, mais ma bêta *clin d'oeil à Fee* dit que c'est bon! :) Donnez-moi votre avis!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était glacial. Malcom gardait les yeux rivés sur la route, perdu dans ses pensées: comme promis, il était revenu à 18h au hangar chercher son fils. Pour se faire, il avait annulé quelques rendez-vous, provoquant l'incompréhension de son secrétaire. Celui-ci s'était bien gardé de le questionner à voix haute, peu désireux de s'attirer l'ire de son terrifiant patron.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé de se rendre chez Laurel, Tommy s'était d'abord hérissé, poussant Malcom à expliquer qu'il ne pensait pas que le manoir familial serait le meilleur endroit pour la conversation à venir. Trop de rancœurs, trop de tensions. L'appartement de Laurel était une place neutre; de plus, cela permettrait à Merlyn père de mieux comprendre l'environnement actuel de son fils.

 _Je verrai enfin où tu vis._

L'intéressé l'avait fixé en silence pendant une bonne minute, son expression fermée, avant d'hôcher lentement la tête. Depuis, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, pas même pour lui indiquer la direction: il n'avait aucun doute que Malcom connaissait déjà l'adresse. Putains d'espions.

Le silence persista à leur arrivée : si possible, il ne fit qu'empirer. Tommy ne prononça pas un mot en quittant la voiture. Il n'en dit pas davantage en montant à grandes enjambées l'escalier menant à l'appartement qu'il partageait maintenant avec Laurel, et demeura muet en ouvrant la portée d'entrée, s'engouffrant sans un mot dans le hall d'accueil.

Malcom plissa les lèvres : la partie ne s'annonçait pas en sa faveur il avait affronté des hommes d'affaires de tout type à Malcom Global Group, mais aucun ne lui semblait aussi terrible que le défi qui se présentait en cet instant face à lui en la personne de Tommy. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se trouvait à court de mots. Il avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, mais tout semblait disparaître en face du mur érigé par son fils.

D'un regard, il avait fait le tour de l'appartement : celui-ci était petit mais confortable, les meubles simples constituant une ambiance chaleureuse qui contrastait avec l'échange digne de l'Himalaya en cours. Il pouvait voir ce qui avait attiré son fils.

Ce dernier s'était assis sur le canapé, croisant les jambes de la même manière dédaigneuse que Malcom employait parfois face à ses concurrents. Le constat irrita un peu plus l'intéressé, qui commença à tourner en rond, sous le regard froid de Tommy.

 _-Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, j'en suis bien conscient. Je ne t'ai guère donné de gage de confiance depuis bien longtemps.. Pourtant, entend-moi quand je te dis que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ni en te forçant à prendre tes responsabilités, ni en demandant ce diner. J'étais sincère, je voulais vraiment te voir, et rencontrer Laurel. Cette jeune femme est une perle, d'ailleurs, tu l'as bien choisie.. Prends-en soin, on en rencontre rarement deux comme elle,_ murmura-t-il, le souvenir de sa femme remontant douloureusement. _Garde-la précieusement, et elle sera toujours là pour te soutenir quand tu en auras besoin.._

 _-Je n'étais pas conscient que nous devions nous voir pour parler de ma vie sentimentale,_ commenta Tommy d'un ton cassant.

Malcom secoua la tête : Tommy avait – miracle des dieux – raison, il s'éloignait du sujet principal de cette discussion. Eux.

 _-Non.. Je voulais juste voir mon fils. Cela fait plus d'un mois que tu es parti, Tommy._

 _-À qui la faute?_ réfuta amèrement le jeune homme.

 _-Je n'aurai jamais dû te chasser, je suis désolé, et je le pense_. Malcom plissa les lèvres: il détestait s'excuser. Ce n'était pas un exercice habituel pour lui, mais il n'avait guère le choix. _Je voulais t'aider à devenir un adulte. Je ne supportais plus de te voir passer ta vie dans des fêtes hors de prix à balancer par les fenêtres l'argent que je gagne._ Il plissa les yeux, clairement furieux à ce souvenir. _Mon erreur a été d'affirmer que tu étais le seul responsable de ton comportement,_ reconnut-il. _Oh, tu l'es en partie,_ grommela-t-il en se détournant, les mains croisées dans le dos. _Mais je ne peux pas nier ma part de responsabilité : tu es devenu ce que j'ai fait de toi. Ou plutôt, ce que je n'ai pas fait de toi._

 _-Tu es malade? Tu vas mourir? Je vais mourir? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'autre enflure?_ s'exclama Tommy en se levant pour reculer, la panique visible dans son regard.

Malcom plissa les yeux.

 _-Assis_ , grogna-t-il.

Tommy se sentit tomber sans réfléchir: merde, c'était bien lui. Le ton employé ne laissait aucun doute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Depuis quand son père reconnaissait-il ses fautes? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mea culpa? Il voulait épancher sa conscience? Tommy n'était pas au courant qu'il en avait encore une.

 _-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Cela ne te ressemble pas! Qu'est-il arrivé au 'Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con qui ne sait rien foutre de ses dix doigts et tu me fais honte dès que tu apparais en public'?_

Il était toujours agréable d'entendre le point de vue de son fils sur sa personne.

Malcom ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant comment lui expliquer le principal sans lui révéler toute la vérité. Peut-être était-il temps d'avouer certaines choses. Il inspira longuement, avant de commencer très bas :

 _-Après ... ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, j'ai perdu la tête. Je me détestais tellement. Je me hais toujours. J'aurai pu ... dû la sauver. Je souffrais tellement, que rester dans cette maison, où tout me la rappelait constamment, est devenu impossible,_ avoua-t-il. _Alors j'ai fui._

Le cœur de Tommy cessa de battre un instant: jamais son père n'évoquait sa mère. Son évocation au restaurant avait été un choc. Puis la rancœur et le ressentiment remontèrent, et c'est d'un ton glacé qu'il claqua :

 _-Tu as beau jeu de jouer le remords.. Toi qui m'as abandonné à huit ans aux mains de serviteurs._

 _-Je ne pensais pas clairement,_ murmura Malcom.

 _-J'avais besoin de toi!_ hurla Tommy en sautant sur ses pieds pour lui faire face. _J'étais un gosse, je venais de perdre ma mère, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, et toi, tu m'as … tu m'as rejeté comme la dernière des merdes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!_

Haine. Désespoir. Douleur. Incompréhension. L'enfant se mélangeait à l'adulte, dans un flux d'émotions d'une rare violence. Tommy entretenait depuis des années des sentiments mitigés à l'égard de son géniteur: la hargne se mêlait à l'amour, la rancœur au besoin de reconnaissance. Il voulait le croire si fort. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais son expérience lui avait appris avec douleur à ne pas lui faire confiance.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le voir. Cela avait été une terrible erreur.

 _-Rien.. à part être son souvenir vivant. La preuve en chair et en os de mon échec. J'aurai dû.. je n'ai pas répondu au téléphone. Je travaillais.. Je ne lui ai pas répondu_ , murmura le plus âgé, son expression soudainement hantée. _Elle m'appelait à l'aide et je l'ai ignorée.. C'est ma faute si elle est morte, Tommy.. Savoir cela, et te voir... Tu lui ressemblais tellement .. et je ne supportais plus de penser à elle, tout le temps. Chaque minute, chaque instant qui passait sans elle était un enfer sur terre_ , siffla-t-il en tapant avec fureur sur la table. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent aussitôt. _Alors je suis parti._

 _-Deux ans !_

 _-Deux ans,_ répéta Malcom très bas, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

 _-Où étais-tu?!_

 _-Loin … très loin.. Quand je suis revenu, je m'étais juré de te protéger._ Tommy renifla avec mépris, s'attirant un regard sévère de son père. _Et pour cela, il fallait que je t'endurcisse. La vie est cruelle, Tommy,_ gronda-t-il hargneusement. _Et tu n'étais pas prêt._

C'en était trop pour le jeune homme. C'était une chose d'entendre son père expliquer certaines de ses actions : le geste était bienvenue, bien que terriblement douloureux. C'en était une autre de l'entendre affirmer de telles horreurs avec évidence.

Il explosa.

 _-Parce que me laisser me droguer et enchainer les conneries m'a endurci? C'est ton absence, et ton mépris constant qui m'ont appris que la vie est merdique et qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance! C'est à cause de toi si je suis ce que je suis devenu! Ce que tu hais tant! Chaque faute, chaque erreur que j'ai pu commettre ne m'a jamais attiré que ton rejet et dédain ! Tu voulais un fils fort, un héros, un héritier parfait que tu pourrais faire parader devant le conseil d'administration! Tu te foutais complètement de ce que je pensais, ce que je voulais! À chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as abandonné! Le fils faible et indigne du grand Malcom Merlyn!_

Il n'avait pas pu contenir ses larmes. Celles-ci coulaient à flot sur ses joues, brulant le coin de son nez et s'infiltrant dans la commissure de ses lèvres. Tommy se détourna brusquement, les essuyant avec rage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit si pathétique ?

Malcom le fixa en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le grand Malcom Merlyn ne savait pas comment réagir. Moira se moquerait bien de lui si elle le voyait. Quoique du peu qu'il connaissait de sa relation avec Oliver, elle n'avait surement aucun conseil à lui donner. Seigneur, comme Rebecca lui manquait. Elle aurait su quoi dire, quoi faire.

Si Rebecca avait été en vie, il n'aurait jamais été dans cette situation.

 _-Je suis désolé. Je pensais bien faire._

Les épaules de Tommy furent secouées d'un rire amer.

 _-Il semble que dès que cela concerne la famille, tu perds tout ton brillant._

 _-Fiston .. s'il te plait.. Laisse-moi une chance de réparer ce que j'ai brisé._

 _-Pour que je signe tes papiers ?_ siffla Tommy. _Même pas en rêve !_

 _-Je me moque de ces foutus papiers ! Je veux retrouver mon fils !_

Tommy se figea devant le hurlement. Jamais, de toute sa mémoire, son père n'avait hurlé si fort. Son expression était celle de la colère incarnée. Instinctivement, il se sentit reculer.

 _-Malgré ce que tu t'obstines à affirmer, je ne suis pas un monstre! Je me soucie de toi, comme n'importe quel père! Oui j'ai mal agi! Oui j'ai merdé! Mais tu as aussi tes fautes! J'aimerai pouvoir affirmer le contraire, mais j'ai malheureusement besoin de toi autant que toi, Tommy Merlyn, as besoin de moi ! Et n'essaye même pas de le nier!_ grogna-t-il en le pointant du doigt. _Tu n'aurais pas accepté de me revoir sinon. Comment penses-tu que j'ai réagi quand j'ai appris l'incendie de l'entrepôt? Tu aurais pu mourir !_

 _-C'est toi qui m'as foutu dehors !_ Hurla Tommy en venant écraser son poing dans son visage.

Le geste fut si rapide et surtout inattendu que Malcom n'eut pas le temps de le contrer. Le coup vint le frapper en pleine tempe, le faisant vaciller en arrière, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur. Tommy le fixa avec horreur, ses yeux rivés sur la marque bleue qui s'étendait rapidement.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ balbutia-t-il.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait levé la main sur son père. Sa main était partie seule sous l'effet de sa fureur, et maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était voir le bleu se répandre.

 _-Je suis désolé.. je .._

Ses nerfs craquèrent, et les larmes commencèrent à retomber, cette fois plus rapidement alors que sa vision s'embuait. Malcom était resté figé, sa main posée sur sa blessure. Puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : le gosse avait une sacrée droite. Le dernier à avoir réussi à le toucher avait été l'Archer.

Il se rapprocha, faisant paniquer Tommy qui recula, terrifié de la réaction de son alpha de père. Ce dernier vint saisir ses poignets avec fermeté, augmentant la peur de son fils qui se débattit furieusement.

 _-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !_

Mais il eut beau ruer et tirer, rien n'y fit: Malcom était sans conteste plus fort que lui, le contrôlant sans difficulté.

 _-Bâtard ! Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en ! Lâche-moi, tu m'entends ? Connard !_

Les insultes jaillissaient, viles, haineuses, violentes. Toute la rage et le ressentiment que Tommy avait pu accumuler au cours des vingt dernières années contre son père explosaient, et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Malcom les accueillit sans un mot. Elles étaient très certainement méritées. Au risque de se recevoir un autre poing dans le visage, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus osé depuis deux décennies : il lâcha un des poignets de son fils, et prit ce dernier dans ses bras. Tommy hurla, paniqué, et voulut reculer, mais Malcom tint bon, le maintenant contre lui.

 _-Je te pardonne,_ murmura-t-il.

Les dernières résistances de Tommy s'écroulèrent en entendant ces mots. Le jeune homme s'effondra littéralement contre son père, des sanglots violents le secouant de toute part. Malcom le laissa pleurer tout son saoul, se contentant de le serrer contre lui. À travers ses larmes, Tommy Merlyn sentit disparaitre une partie de la rage accumulée depuis si longtemps. Ce constat était à la fois apaisant et effrayant.

 _-Je te hais,_ siffla-t-il en même temps qu'il s'agrippait à son pull. _Je te hais tellement.. Tu m'as tout pris, je devrais continuer à te frapper.. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je ne te repousse pas?_ pleura-t-il.

 _-Peut-être parce que je suis toujours ton père,_ suggéra doucement ce dernier.

Tommy secoua violemment la tête, rejetant en bloc sa réponse.

 _-Non! Tu n'es pas mon père! Plus depuis vingt ans! Mon père m'aimait, il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné comme tu l'as fait!_ hurla-t-il en reculant, rompant l'étreinte. _Il était toujours présent pour moi! Il ne me faisait pas sentir comme la dernière des merdes! Et il ne me méprisait certainement pas dès que j'étais malade, ou blessé, ou affaibli de n'importe quelle manière! Mon père, le père que tu étais, ne m'aurait jamais humilié en public comme tu l'as fait tant de fois!_ gronda-t-il, le visage aveuglé par les larmes.

Malcom ferma les yeux. Cela faisait mal, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

 _-Je voulais te préparer. T'endurcir._

 _-Tu m'as cassé. Je suis tellement indigne de toi que tu m'as chassé,_ sanglota le plus jeune, et clairement, cette blessure ne guérirait jamais.

 _-Je n'aurai jamais dû faire cela. Je suis tellement désolé, Tommy,_ souffla-t-il en tentant de se rapprocher.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi. Son fils avait toujours été sa seule faiblesse.

 _-Ça ne suffit pas !,_ hurla Tommy en reculant, le fuyant ouvertement. _Ça n'efface rien._

 _-Je sais,_ admit-il.

 _-Pourquoi sa clinique ?_ attaqua son fils. _Pourquoi effacer son travail ?_

Malcom plissa les yeux, une vague de haine le saisissant.

 _-C'est à cause de cette foutue clinique qu'elle est morte_ , siffla-t-il avec hargne. _Elle a été tuée par ceux qu'elle soignait, ceux qui lui devaient leur santé._

 _-Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça.._

 _-Qu'en sais-tu?_ contre-attaqua-t-il. _Tu n'avais que huit ans. Comment peux-tu penser savoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu ?_

Tommy le fixa avec tristesse. Son père ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa mère. Dans son deuil et sa douleur, il avait perdu son humanité. Tommy commençait à le comprendre seulement maintenant. L'homme qui lui faisait face était tout autant brisé que lui.

 _-Je ne peux pas l'imaginer le vouloir. Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai, même si j'en ai peu.. Elle était toujours douce et généreuse avec tout le monde._

Le silence tomba.

 _-Elle l'était._

Et c'était pour cela qu'il la vengerait.

 _-Viens là,_ murmura-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Tommy hésita, avant de laisser tomber et venir se serrer contre lui, profitant d'un exceptionnel moment de tendresse paternelle. Il n'avait que peu de doute qu'elle disparaitrait aussi vite qu'elle était venue, autant en profiter. Il était habitué à voir son cœur brisé, après tout.

 _-Crois-tu qu'on peut refaire page blanche et tenter de recommencer depuis le départ ?_ chuchota son père en même temps qu'il s'abreuvait de leur toucher, inhalant l'odeur de son garçon.

Peinture et vent. La liberté incarnée.

 _-À quoi bon ?_ marmonna Tommy – il ne pouvait pas la fermer et le laisser profiter? _On est trop brisé._

 _-On peut essayer ... Laisse-moi essayer._

 _-Bâtard.. après m'avoir détruit encore et encore._

 _-Je ne sais pas le montrer, mais je t'aime, fiston. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi._

 _-Même me laisser pourrir en prison toute la nuit quand j'avais quinze ans ?_

 _-Tu l'avais cherché._

 _-Tu n'es qu'un connard, tu le sais ?_

 _-Dans mon métier, on dit réaliste._

 _-Je ne suis pas ton employé ! Ne me parle pas comme à l'un d'eux! Je suis ton fils!_ pesta Tommy en le frappant une nouvelle fois au torse.

 _-Et le pire des petits cons,_ grommela affectueusement Malcom.

 _-Je peux toujours te foutre dehors._

 _-Essaye seulement._

L'avertissement était discret, mais présent. Tommy n'aimerait pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il tentait cela. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, avant de lâcher très bas, se maudissant déjà pour être si faible :

 _-Ne me refais jamais un coup de pute pareil. Jamais. Tu ne survivrais pas._

 _-Parole de scout._

 _-Il va me falloir un peu plus que ça._

 _-Officier scout ?_

Un reniflement exaspéré fut sa seule réponse, en même temps que la poigne sur son pull se resserrait davantage. Tommy ferma les yeux, se laissant dorloter par celui qui n'avait plus agi en père depuis plus de vingt ans.

C'était petit, c'était brisé et tordu en mille morceaux, perdu sous la hargne et les ressentiments, mais c'était bien présent. L'espoir de se retrouver mutuellement.


End file.
